


Night

by stfishtimo



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfishtimo/pseuds/stfishtimo
Summary: pwp





	Night

D’ambrosio回到家时已经快到半夜了。Candreva为他在玄关处留了一盏灯，他一只手扺着墙，一边脱鞋一边沉思着自己应该先去洗个澡散散酒气。

他放轻了脚步走入卧室，看到Candreva平躺在床上，怀孕八个月的肚子高高隆起。事实上在Candreva放假留在家里养胎开始，D’ambrosio在工作日经常去客房睡觉，以免过早起床吵到Omega休息。不过恋人也不是第一次跑到客房床上了，孕期的Omega敏感又黏人，即使是平日稳重的Candreva有时也会不讲道理地撒娇——不得不承认，对此他十分受用。

看了看Candreva怀里抱着的他早上换下的睡衣，D’ambrosio摸摸鼻子，打开抽屉拿了套新的衣服去洗澡。但当他从浴室走出来时，Omega已经坐在床尾揉着眼睛了。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有......我本来就是在等你回来的。”Candreva很自然地抱着D’ambrosio，把头埋在他颈窝中呼吸混着Alpha信息素的空气，他语末拖着黏糊糊又绵软的尾音 “我好想你啊，我想要你......”

D’ambrosio扶着恋人浑圆的腰，用尽力气违背自己内心地哄Candreva “不可以，你现在已经八个月了，这时候插入对你和宝宝都不好。再忍忍，嗯？今晚我抱着你睡？”

Candreva 在他怀里不停摇头，Omega的信息素在今晚分外甜腻 “我今晚真的好想要你......你还没回来之前我已经有感觉了，体腔分泌了好多润滑，裤子都湿了......今晚就做一次嘛，就一次？”他的右手往下摸，在D’ambrosio的裤裆处揉弄，那儿早已处于半勃状态了。

D’ambrosio揉了揉恋人粗硬的头发，退了一步选择妥协 “我用手帮你解决？不要讨价还价。”

-

D’ambrosio 探入两指，那里果然已经又湿又软，温度也比平时要高了一些。他叉开两指给恋人扩张、按压，肠壁也以同样的力度收缩，吸吮着alpha的手指。

Candreva顺从地打开大腿，双手紧抓着身下的床单，在两个多月前的那次性爱之后，D’ambrosio 已经没有再进入过他了，此刻光是两根手指和Alpha强势的信息素，已叫他兴奋紧张，大腿紧绷着想要夹紧Alpha的上半身。D’ambrosio尝试加入第三根手指，开始缓缓地抽插按压肠壁的敏感带，他分出另一只手去按摩Omega的大腿 “放松一点，试试深呼吸？不要紧张，Antonio，你这样让我想起我们第一次上床，但这次明明是你主动的？乖，再把腿张开一点，你刚刚又夹紧我了？”

Omega喘息着看着天花板洁白的灯罩，已经一段时间没有经历性爱的身体面对三根手指也份外激动，他努力调整自己的呼吸，闭上眼感觉D’ambrosio的手指渐渐加快了速度，探入了肠道更深入的地方。

“你还好吗？这样会太刺激吗？”

“可、可以再重......一点，嗬......我感觉很好，嗯......我、我喜欢你......”

“我也喜欢你，Antonio，我爱你。”他俯下身，亲吻了Candreva胸膛近心脏处的位置，同时加入了第四根手指，在Omega体内旋转揉弄，体腔分泌出的汁液更多了，随着Alpha的每一次动作，他们之间的交合处发出啧啧水声。Omega爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，把床单揪得皱巴巴的，发出甜蜜而绵软的呻吟声。

D’ambrosio 能感觉到恋人的大腿肌肉开始发紧，肠壁也比之前更用力地绞紧他的手指，Candreva 已经进入状态。D’ambrosio 的下体在床单上蹭了好几下，他已经完全勃起了，但此刻并没有精力分神去照顾自己备受冷落的小兄弟。他一手拉着Omega的大腿，另一只手开始加快速度冲刺。

Candreva 的身体和声音都更加兴奋了，他不再像平时那样有意压低自己的呻吟，“啊......嗯啊......Danilo......Danilo！我——啊！等等，等等！先...先停下，停一下，宝宝动了！”

D’ambrosio 马上低下头用耳朵贴着Omega紧绷的肚皮，“会痛吗？宝宝踢了你吗？”

“不，他只是动了而已，有、有点奇怪......”

听到Candreva没有事，D’ambrosio 的手指再次动了起来，他没有继续抽插，而是曲起手指在肠道中抠弄。

“等等......这样，这样好奇怪......宝宝还在动，先、先停一下......”

D’ambrosio 没有听他的，Alpha的手指仍然在他的敏感处作怪，引得Omega发出带着颤音的喘息。他的侧脸还贴着Candreva 的肚皮上 “宝宝还在动吗？我没感觉到，不过倒是感觉到你更敏感了，亲爱的。”

感觉到Omega的腰下意识地弓起，D’ambrosio 稍稍加重了力度再次开始抽插，Candreva的呼吸明显的粗重了。突然他感受到贴着的肚皮仿佛从内部被击打了一下般，下一秒Candreva 尖叫着射了出来。

D’ambrosio温柔地亲吻了一下肚皮，同时把手指抽了出来，带出许多透明的汁液。

“小傢伙，不要折腾妈妈啦。”

他坐了在床边，拿下了Candreva 挡在眼睛上的手臂，低头吻去了自家Omega眼角的生理性泪水。

“我去拿毛巾给你擦一下身体。”顺便解决自己的生理需求。

但Candreva马上拉住了他的手臂，“等等，我......我......”他的眼神游移了一下 “我刚刚太激动了，左脚......抽筋了。”

D’ambrosio 失笑，又坐了下来握住Omega的脚踝给按摩小腿，这几个月来他也不是第一次给Omega按摩了，所以手势还算得上专业。

“这次是最后一次啦。”

“知道了......”

“这样会痛吗？要不要我放轻一点？”

“还行......可以再用力一点......”

D’ambrosio揉按著恋人的小腿，那并不像一般Omega 般白皙、纤细而柔软，那是一双职业足球运动员的腿，结实、壮硕而有力；但这双腿的主人的确就是个Omega ，而且是一个正在为他孕育子女的Omega。

一个甘愿放弃一年职业生涯，也想要与他组建家庭的Omega。

他忍不住在脚踝上印下一吻。


End file.
